lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Mazaki
Anzu Mazaki is a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series. She is the best friend of the protagonist Yuugi Motou and both attend Domino High School together. She has two non-canon sisters named Suzue Mazaki, the second oldest, and Kuri Mazaki the youngest. Anzu's role on the LH forum is different, but important plots from the Duelist Kingdom arc remain. Personality Anzu cares deeply about her friends, being very grateful to have them and knowing they were willing to stick by her for as long as they have. Whenever her friends were in trouble, she would step in and take control of the situation as they have done for her on numerous occasions. All of them are basically a support system for one another. In the beginning, Anzu didn't care too much for Jonouchi and Honda because they would often bully Yuugi but after a while, she warmed up to them, especially since she consistently set them straight anytime they would get out of hand. She's very smart and strong-willed after everything she's gone through, not giving up as easily as she used to. Even though she wasn't supposed to be working at the age of thirteen (because for one, the job she got at Burger World, she had to be eighteen and two, working while underage at Domino High was prohibited), she was able to land herself a job. It may not've paid her enough as she would've liked but it was for the time being, enough to where she was able to save up enough money so she and her sister could go elsewhere. On top of that, she was trying to save money to be able to study dance in New York someday, as it'd always been a dream of hers ever since she was little and she still holds onto that dream. If it can't take her to the states, she'll take it elsewhere as long as she's happier than she is now. Another thing about Anzu is she's very protective of her younger sister Kuri just as much as she is with her friends since she doesn't have much in the way of friends herself and is there for her when she needs her. Anzu enjoys listening to her music and reading during her spare time to give herself something to do when not doing homework. Because Anzu hangs around more guys than she does girls, she developed a tomboyish like nature that only her friends were able to pick up on. No one else ever bothered to ask or notice for that matter, because they were too busy spreading rumors about her, belittling and degrading her because of her mother's reputation. As if school life wasn't a nightmare, her home life wasn't any better. She has a tendency to avoid her friends sometimes whenever some random new rumor was spread around the campus like wildfire. This causes Anzu to be unable to trust a lot of people. It was a real shock to some that she was able to make friends with others that didn't believe all the rumors. Of course, they managed to look past the rumors to get to know her as a person, finding out that she isn't as bad as people make her out to be. Anzu's hated her mother Remi for as long as she remembers for all the woman does was sleep with rich old men for their money to a point where she doesn't even take the time to acknowledge that she has children she needs to feed. Anzu is always the one left to do everything around the house. She'd also been put in situations where she was almost raped. These events caused her to have a VERY strong distrust towards men who attempt to take an interest in her. This makes her also scared she'll never get her and her sister out of that house and somewhere they can have a better life. She's honestly tired of hiding how she feels from her friends and from others but mainly, it's clear that sometimes Anzu hates herself and that it's just something about her that makes others hate her for no apparent reason. Appearance Anzu is 5’5” with shoulder-length brown hair that is sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer a lighter shade and blue eyes. She has a peach skin complexion with a pointed chin along with rounded eyes and D cup breasts. The usual attire that she wore the most was the Domino High school girls uniform that consisted of a long-sleeved white oxford shirt, blue tie, pink uniform jacket, and blue skirt that stop just below the thighs. During the events of Duelist Kingdom, she wore an outfit composed of a yellow shirt, which flows like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waistcoat over it and a blue mini-skirt under it. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit. Her casual everyday attire is a light yellow-green polo sleeveless buttoned shirt, pink and blue bracelets she wore on both of her wrists, navy blue jean shorts with a light blue belt, white knee-high stockings, and blue platform shoes. She also wears a yellow tank top with the word "spirit" on it with a red skirt and brown boots. Anzu’s also worn a black turtleneck tank-top shirt that shows off her stomach, a red skirt with white boots. She also has her relaxing around the house outfit that is just a spaghetti strap black t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts. History Anzu Mazaki was born in Domino, Japan to mother Remi Mazaki and father Keisuke Mazaki. She also has two sisters, Kuri her younger sister and Suzue, her half-sister on her father's side with his first wife. Anzu has never forgiven her father for not fighting hard enough to get custody of her and Kuri but at the same time knows that deep down if he could, he would try again and this time fight much harder. Keisuke never wanted to leave Anzu and Kuri with Remi but she made sure that he couldn't take them both with him to live in Tokyo. After his departure, Anzu has been the one taking care of everything while her mother pockets the money for herself to spend for later but hardly ever using any of it to put through to the house to do anything that's remotely considered responsible with it. And although technically since Remi isn't married to Keisuke anymore, he legally wanted her girls' names to be changed to her family name and Anzu refused for she didn't want anyone else to ridicule her for being associated with such a vile woman. She also refused to let her do the same to her sister Kuri either for she was only a child and didn't deserve that kind of punishment. So the two girls kept their father's family name despite many of their peers at school already aware of their mother's reputation. Anzu probably would've taken her life years ago if she hadn't found friendship in a young boy named Yuugi Motou. She'd know him since middle school and always stuck by his side whenever others were picking on him because they know he won't fight back. They shared similar issues of dealing with childish peers bothering them for silly reasons and how their friendship began. But it's also because she enjoyed his company too, finding him to be interesting to talk to for he was good listening, telling her any stories of his grandfather's trips in discovering ancient ruins. These were fun for her to listen to and they gave her comfort, seeing that Yuugi has such an interesting family to go home to while she had the opposite. Anzu was also glad that he didn't assume that because of what her mother does, she's the same way. He's fully aware that she isn't but it does sometimes make it hard for her to talk to him whenever new rumors start. She becomes fearful that he'll eventually start believing all the things everyone says and tries to keep a part of herself at a distance but she does deep down care about Yuugi. Anzu is just used to building a wall around herself because her life is less than pleasing to talk about. She later made friends with another girl name Miho Nosaka who is known mostly by the name “Ribbon” because of the ribbon she wears in her hair. Miho is a bit of an absentminded sort of girl but Anzu found her to be nice and Miho thought the same of her. Though she was normally one that was more gullible in believing a lot of school gossip, she doesn't do so entirely without checking all of the facts out. Since she saw no proof that Anzu was doing anything like her mother, seeing that she was a really nice person, after all, she wanted to be friends with her. She was a girl that was also into unusual things and liked to try new and interesting things too. So the idea of going to the card shop to hang out with Yuugi and Anzu sounded like a blast for Miho. Not so much for Anzu who wasn't really into games. At least not in the very beginning. Later when Jonouchi Katsuya and Hiroto Honda joined their group of friends, Anzu didn't take very much of a liking to them. They always bullied Yuugi for no apparent reason and her instincts kicked in to protect him whenever they came around acting like idiots. This also started up rumors that Anzu was in love with Yuugi which she always denied. She would assure anyone who asked that they were nothing more than just friends. Honda and Jonouchi thought the two of them were into each other too but she clearly shut them up by calling them morons and to stop believing everything they hear. The tomboy side of her comes out when someone is messing with her friends and the two boys found it frightening at times. However, once they all found some common ground with one another, the four of them began to hang out during and after school, sometimes going to the arcade or to Yuugi's house. Sometimes finding out what new games have come into the store and one game that wasn't a popular craze like it is now was the game of Duel Monsters. Being a beginner at the game, Anzu was able to beat Jonouchi who sucked at it but it was all in good fun. And although there is a rule at Domino High that students can't have jobs without special permission and you had to be eighteen as well, Anzu managed to get a job working at Burger World along with Honda and Miho for she was not only trying to save up enough money to get her and her sister out of her mother’s house but she was still working towards her dream to study dance in New York someday. She’s exceptionally good at dancing and has always wanted to be a professional dancer. But to get there, she knows she has to work for it. They keep it a secret so they don't get in trouble. Miho and Honda have their reasons for working just as Anzu has her own. They're quite understanding as to why she would break the rules and find a job so it's not as if they would report for having a job since that would mean ratting themselves out too. Plus they were friends and friends stick together. Anzu appreciated this and did her best to not make it look too obvious that she had a job. She has to have something to do in order to be able to take care of herself and Kuri. No one else is going to do it for them. Part of her sometimes wishes her father would just show up and take both of them away with him but she knows that will never happen. So she's stuck dealing and living with a woman who brings strange men home to sleep with or leave for so many days and doing other than work with these men. There have been instances where two of them have attempted to rape her. She managed to escape the first one by clocking him upside the head while telling her sister to hide and the other was stopped in the middle of his attempted by a classmate whose name she never got. Usually, she's been able to rescue herself out of the most dangerous situations if it meant that her friends or anyone else would be safe from harm but she sometimes doesn't think about her own safety. After that incident, she is even more scared to stay home when her mother's boyfriends are around than she was before. And she's now terrified for Kuri's life and well-being. With her job at Burger World and her secretly saving up the money that she makes, she hopes to have enough by the time she graduates high school to be able to take her sister and just leave for America. If she can't make it there, then she'll go somewhere, anywhere that's away from her mother. After all, she isn't making Burger World her only job for she is seeking work elsewhere that is willing to hire her despite her age. Someone willing to help her out and give her a chance. That's all Anzu wants, is a chance. A chance to feel free. Plot Duelist Kingdom Anzu kept her mind focused on doing things, trying not to think of the things that have happened to her that she felt shouldn’t have happened but had no control over. Before long, Seto eventually pops back into the picture having kidnapped Yuugi’s grandfather Sugoroku Motou, who took the famous “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” card from him and ripped it in half so that it couldn’t be used against him. Yuugi goes to face off against him but not before Anzu draws a smiley face symbol on her, Yuugi, Jonouchi and Honda’s hands to symbolize their friendship before he takes off. Once Seto had been defeated by an amateur duelist, Yuugi and Jonouchi get on a boat to the Duelist Kingdom Island, Yuugi going in order to get his grandfather’s soul back and Jonouchi going to win the prize money in order to pay for his younger sister Shizuka Kawaii's eye operation. Anzu and Honda sneak onto the boat and for the majority of the tournament, the two of them stand on the sidelines giving the boys encouraging speeches (Anzu had left her sister in the care of Miho while she was away). While on the island, they run into a classmate of theirs, Ryou Bakura where his alter ego, Yami Bakura faces off against Yami Yuugi in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters where everyone was trapped in the form of their favorite cards. Anzu becomes the card “Magician of Faith” in the duel. She becomes upset over Jonouchi’s sacrifice and uses her effect to return “Monster Reborn” to Yami Yuugi’s hand, allowing him to revive Jonouchi. Seto ends up showing up again at the island in order to duel against Yuugi again and defeats him by standing on the edge of the castle so that Yuugi’s last attack would knock him off. Yuugi forfeits the duel to Seto with Anzu in the process trying to discourage Yuugi from attacking and she argues with Seto over his strategy. Seto explains how duelists are given one chip and must use it in whatever way allows them to win. Anzu argues back that he’d only one because he couldn’t live without the chip in order to gain entrance to the castle. She felt that Yuugi won that duel despite his forfeit. After the loss, Yuugi didn’t have enough Star Chips to enter the tournament finals. They’d met a young woman by the name of Mai Kujaku during their travels and she offered him the extra Star Chips that she’d owed him from when he’d helped her out. Yuugi refuses to take them, feeling unworthy. This causes Anzu to step in and duel Mai for the Start Chips. By using a combination of magic cards, Anzu makes her “Shining Friendship’ card defeat Mai’s “Harpie Lady”. Mai could’ve turned the duel around but she was impressed by Anzu’s performance and wants to give Yuugi the Star Chips so she surrenders the duel by saying her Harpie Lady was her best monster that was defeated by Anzu. Yuugi regains his confidence to duel again for the sake of his grandfather so he takes the Star Chips Anzu won from Mai. When she, Honda and Bakura tried to enter the castle where the finals were being held, Kemo wouldn’t let them as they’re not duelists or finalists and they didn’t have Star Chips. But Mai distracts him long enough for them to sneak inside. Inside, the watch Seto dueling against Pegasus J. Crawford (the creator of Duel Monsters and tournament organizer) and he was able to predict Kaiba’s moves with the uses of his Millennium Eye and easily win. He also took Seto’s soul and placed it in an empty duel monster card. Honda is the one that suspects Pegasus cheated, so that night he talks with Anzu and Bakura on the subject. The three inspect the Duel arena and find a hole that shines moonlight directly at the Duel Arena. Honda also spots a tower, the three of them all heading toward it after leaving the arena. However, Pegasus who uses his Millennium Eye to transport them into another dimension confronts them, where they wake up and enter into a room where a Shadow Game between two robed men is taking place while others are changing. The winning man, Pegasus, confronts them again and attempts to take Bakura’s Millennium Ring but Yami Bakura takes over Bakura’s body in time, by sending them all back to their own rooms while erasing their memories at the same time. During the final rounds, Anzu cheers on Yuugi and Jonouchi in their duels. Though she is able to watch the end of Yuugi's Duel with Pegasus, as Pegasus takes the duel to the Shadow Realm. Despite this, Yuugi feels his friends are with him in spirit and manages to defeat Pegasus. Pegasus disappears after the duel is over. The gang proceeded off to a tower, where they discover Pegasus' diary, which Anzu begins to read. She learns that Pegasus had a wife Cecelia, who died and Pegasus was trying to revive her using the Millennium Items and Kaiba Corporation technology. Afterward, when everyone’s souls were back where they should be, Anzu and her friends depart from the island by Seto Kaiba in his helicopter. They returned home and met a couple more unsavory characters that’d become friends, a young girl named Rebecca Hopkins and a classmate Ryouji Otogi who had it in for Yuugi. They came to a reconcilable understanding before parting ways. The Storm that hit Domino Many residents of Domino, Japan were affected by the large scale storm that originated in Tokyo and escalated further by spreading into Domino, Japan twice. Tokyo suffered immensely from the devastation. Domino suffered a lot as well but not compared to Tokyo. Buildings were destroyed and people were injured. There weren't a whole lot of deaths, but people did die during this destructive storm that didn't seem to want to end. Anzu had been caught in the second storm that hit the city while leaving work to head home. It happened fast that she had no time to react in order to hide. She was found under a lot of rubble by a female classmate of hers who later informed her friends of her whereabouts. Anzu was thankfully still alive but her body and mind suffered. She had injuries to her body and ultimately had fallen into a coma as a result of them. Days seemed to pass to where it didn't look like she was going to wake up. Unbeknownst to her friends, her mother had attempted to literally kill her by pulling the plug instead of, what she felt was wasting hospital time and her money but it was thanks to the female classmate that saved her that she got a message out to a young prince from the Britannia Kingdom named Haru Le Britannia, that she had been saved. Anzu along with her sister Kuri is currently living in the Britannia Kingdom. Anzu still hasn't come out of her coma but Haru hasn't given up on finding a way to help her wake up. Relationships Yuugi Motou & Yami Yuugi In the beginning, Anzu had conflicting feelings for Yuugi and Yami. While relatively the same in appearance, they were both quite different in personality. She may have been friends with Yuugi for a long time and initially never showed a romantic interest in him, she didn't begin to question her feelings until after Yuugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and Yami had come into their lives. Yami was more confident in himself than Yuugi was and it was this that caused her to feel an attraction towards him despite it being one-sided on her part. Yuugi had some awareness of Anzu's like of Yami more than himself and he was fine with that. However, Anzu had assured him during Duelist Kingdom that she liked him for who he was and he shouldn't change anything about himself. It is only later than when Yuugi ends up in the hospital after trying to save Yami, that she finally accepts that the two of them are separate people. Kuri Mazaki Kuri is Anzu's youngest sister whom she's very close with as well as protective of. Kuri faces the harsh criticisms about their mother just as Anzu does but to a lesser degree. She mostly takes care of her as their mother focuses mostly on herself and not them. They have an average and calm sibling relationship between sisters. They rarely argue and both of them take an interest in each others' lives. Kuri is a little more cheerful and less of a tomboy than her sister but that doesn't make them love each other any less. When there are times that Anzu is unable to watch Kuri, she's left in the care of her friend, Nosaka Miho. Haru Le Britannia Haru is the Ninth Prince of the Britannia Kingdom. He's known for rarely showing any type of emotion and is incredibly stoic. He appears harsh and cold but is actually very empathetic and understanding of people. He's intelligent but does not flaunt it. The only time he loses his composure is when someone mistakes him for a child. It was by chance that he came across Anzu who had been kidnapped from Earth by a nobleman living in the kingdom who was looking to expand his already growing collection of wives. He had originally mistaken her to be a woman willing to be the nobleman's consort but upon telling Haru that she was indeed taken against her will, he did what he could to save her from a life she didn't ask for. Anzu hadn't intended on falling in love with Haru, but she had. In the beginning, his confidence reminded her of Yami and his height remind her of Yuugi but aside from those things, Haru was genuinely his own person that cared deeply for her and was willing to protect her from danger. He even promised to protect and watch over her sister in the event that she couldn't. Haru kept this promise when a terrible storm had hit Domino, Japan. She'd gotten caught in the rubble of destruction and found herself in a coma. Haru currently has her and Kuri both in the Britannia Kingdom for their protection. Remi Mazaki Anzu doesn't have a close relationship with her mother. Her mother is somewhat she doesn't want to be and hates how everyone believes that she will be just like her mother. Remi is a self-centered individual that only cares about her appearance and any rich man she believes will take care of her. It was a logic she attempted to pass onto her daughters but she realized a long time ago they were nothing like her but more like her ex-husband, she in her own way, disowned them. Carrying very little for their well-being. Remi still believes she has a chance to take Kuri under her wing with her oldest daughter out of the way. She attempted to do this by wanting to pull the plug since it didn't look like Anzu would come out of her coma. She never got that chance before Haru had been informed about it through a female classmate of Anzu's. Remi currently has no idea where her daughters are. Anzu Gallery anzu_geass.jpg|Anzu dressed in Juuban Academy's uniform anzuchan.jpg anzuolder.png anzumazaki001.png|Anzu with long hair. anzumazaki002.png|Anzu with her hair cut shorter. anzumazaki004.png|Anzu in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. anzumazaki005.png|Anzu wearing casual winter clothing. Anzu's Deck Lists Light Attribute Fairy Deck Trivia * Anzu still held a distrust of other men she weren't familiar with and this is common for many who are placed in a situation where they are or could be raped. * This rebooted version of Anzu Mazaki on the LH forum isn't jealous of Jasmine Tsukino because Yuugi and Jasmine aren't in a relationship like in previous iterations. * Anzu's true family background is unknown. The background history written for her was done by member SmiTTy who has played the character for the longest time and prefers going in a different direction with the character that involves her moving on from having feelings for both Yuugis'. This new history has her mother being a terrible person along with having two non-canon younger sisters. * Most of the dislike with this character comes from the dubbed version of her often going into "Friendship Speeches", being overly sexualized for no reason, and her never making up her mind which of the two Yuugis' she was in love with. Also See * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yami Yuugi * Yuugi Motou * Kuri Mazaki * Suzue Mazaki * Honda Hiroto * Jonouchi Katsuya * Haru Le Britannia